Homer x Bart (Simpsons Yaoi)
by FanFicWriterForever
Summary: Like Father, Like Son.


It was another normal afternoon in the Simpson's household. Marge, Maggie and Lisa were both out to see Patty and Selma. Homer and Bart were all alone in the house. Homer was watching TV downstairs whilst Bart was in his bedroom. Bart was bored. He had nothing else to do. He had played all his video game mutiple times and he thought that Homer was more boring then up here. After a few minutes he finally sucumbed to going downstairs. Bart walked out of his bedroom and walked down the stairs. Walking into the kitchen to get a drink, He heard noises of pleasure coming from their living room. He slowly walked towards the room with his bottle of drink in one hand. He slowly turned his head and round and to his astonishment, Homer was masturbating. He dropped the bottle which spilled on the carpet. Homer jerked his head round fast to find Bart standing in the doorway to the kitchen. He suddenly stopped playing with his dick and stood up. Bart ran from his position as Homer ran straight after him with his hands out. Even though Bart was running he still had an erection. Bart ran all round the house until he back in the living room, which is when he made a mistake of tripping up. He landed right on his face. He tried to get up but Homer pinned him down on the floor. His erection growing at the moment. Bart felt Homer's dick grow on his ass. Bart gulped down as he tried to escape the clutch of his father. He let out a squirm as he tried to get out of Homer's grasp. But he still couldn't get out. Homer gripped on tight, not letting him get out. Bart felt his own self getting a boner over his own father. Homer let go of Bart, thinking he would run of, but to his surprise, he didn't. Bart turned his body around and smiled at him. Homer gave a smile back as he ripped off Bart's shirt. He kissed his son and brought him close to his body.

"Now be a good little boy..." Homer said slowly "...and give me pleasure."

Bart went on his knees and looked at his father's erect cock. He moved his head closer to his dick and started to lick the head of the penis. Homer gave groans of pleasure and placed his hands on the carpert. Bart suddenly stopped the licking and slowly pushed his mouth onto the penis. Bart stops several times as he tries to get used to blowing. He then started to suck more and more. He got faster and the penis entered his mouth deeper. Bart looked up to his father with pleasure glazed over his face. Homer starts to give more grunts as cum is slowly building up inside. Bart kept on sucking not expecting the cum that followed. It squirted right to the back of Bart's throat, he swallowed on the cum and licked his lips.

"That was nice Homer..." Bart said with a passionate tone.

Homer smiled at him and brought Bart closer to him. He clenched on to Bart's butt and played with it. He then slowly unraveled Bart's shorts and then took of Bart's shoes and shorts. Bart was left in some white briefs.

"Nice..." Homer said "Can't wait to see your package..."

He pulled off Bart's underwear with sheer ferocity His small, undeveloped penis flopped out. There was only a few strands of hair around the crotch. He started to wank off his boy as he placed Bart ontop of his dick. He pushed him down so his penis entered his body. Bart gave noises of agony with small scents of pleasure. As Bart moved himself up and down, Homer masturbated Bart. It continued for several minutes, with many pleasure and pain noises coming from the two. Homer stopped with pushing into Bart's ass and stopped wanking Bart. Homer slowly oozed his cum into Bart's small buttcrack. Bart pulled himself off Homer's cock. He kneeled over Homer's head and continued to wank when Homer finished. Bart's first semen squirted right onto Homer's mouth. The two laid together, breathless.

"That was fun Bart..." Homer said whilst he gasped for air.

Bart hugged onto the fat of his dad. He licked the nipple of his father whilst then begun to kiss around his belly. Homer smiled to himself.

"Come on Dad...We'll have more fun other times...Right?" Bart asked curiously

"Of course. One day I'll bring you round to Moes...That will be the real fun..." He said passionately.


End file.
